Feeding the Trolls I - Aldo Banjo Man
You know what, I'm really bored, and I haven't done something like this in quite a long time (this time the person came to me). Those who have watched my latest video may have noticed a certain Banjo man making comments around in my videos. Normally I'm okay with people disagreeing with me, but when someone is trying to start an uprising and actually trying to undermine the entire video I was forced to block him, and a certain FS Science who has been replying to everyone with the exact same copy-pasted comment. I did warn people a few weeks back that there was some behavior that I would not tolerate. So let's begin. Aldo Banjo Man: "Wow, Mr. Enter. This was the WORST review of yours I have ever seen. The WORST. The UTTER FUCKING WORST." Well considering I was sick while making it, I'll admit that it definitely wasn't one of my better ones by any stretch. That being said, I tend to remember people who comment a lot on my videos, and I don't recognize you. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that this is just the first time you've commented on my videos. That being said, I don't exactly know what we're comparing this to. Aldo Banjo Man: "Why is this terrible? Let me count the ways. Your joke about Somvilay Xayaphone's name. A painfully weak joke, as well as somewhat racist." Once again, not the strongest joke I've put there; not even the strongest one I've put in the review. But can you please explain to me how that's racist? I don't know anything about Somvilay's nationality, nor did I say anything about it. He's got an unusual last name that seems remarkably similar to "Xylophone." Aldo Banjo Man: "The 'crabs' joke. Do you remember Cow and Chicken? Their jokes about 'I've got Crabs... the warthog?" Well, no you don't. You don't remember anything else that didn't move you." Number one, I never watched Cow and Chicken. Two, why is that important? This review doesn't have anything to do with Cow and Chicken. I've never even mentioned it before because I've never watched it before. What the hell does that last statement mean? That I don't remember anything that makes me feel apathetic towards it? And what is the 'else' in that statement referring to? That statement mystifies me. Aldo Banjo Man: "So you don't like the people eating bugs. Do you know that people eat bugs in other countries? Do you know that eating bugs is completely normal." yup: www.youtube.com/watch?v=vc2nIA… Of course. Who doesn't know that. Let's start by saying that this is a cartoon written and made by people in first world countries that most likely do not have maggots in their cultural diet. The people who do eat bugs do it knowingly, unless they're getting pranked or something (and if you've done that, you're an asshole). Here's the gist of it: when people eat bugs in other cultures they don't use it to get other people to laugh, or gag. Unlike the writers of this episode. In fact, you know that racism argument? I'm going to now apply it to this episode that you love so much by making cultures who do eat bugs look repulsive and disgusting. Aldo Banjo Man: "You don't even give commentary on the plot itself. You just say 'Eeww, this cartoon is too icky-poo!'" Alright, if you're going to waste this much of my time, please actually at least pay attention to the video. Five complaints or "commentary" on the plot that I brought up IN the video. # People don't feel living bugs flying/swarming in their mouth # The general public can't recognize bugs that are apparently commonly known, especially when they've got legs, a face, and wings. # Flying bugs don't swarm out of their storage barrels until the plot demands it. # K'nuckles is an asshole. # The bugs only hatched when something romantic was said/done for no known reason. That statement is more apt to my Splinter review, and this is where the question I posed back at the beginning is starting to come into play. How much of my videos have you watched? Aldo Banjo Man: "And did you miss that K'nuckles actually apologized to Flapjack at the end? Well, you didn't because if you did it would undermine your review" www.youtube.com/watch?v=JO8tXr… Gotcha. I thought my whole argument was that the episode was too "icky-poo." How could not revealing that K'nuckles apologized to Flapjack actually undermine my review? He apologized, so I guess that means that tricking people to eat bugs in a scenario that doesn't make any sense isn't fucking disgusting. That's the logic that you're bringing up here. Aldo Banjo Man: "I'm sorry, but you know what? This was one of the last great cartoons CN ever made. This is not their best episode. I could name better ones. I will say so, and I don't dare to say no. You people in the comments, don't feel ashamed for liking it!" Bet he likes Ren & Stimpy's Adult Party Cartoon too. But in all seriousness I guess Regular Show and Adventure Time aren't "icky-poo" enough for him. I don't know what he's fighting for. I never told people to feel ashamed for liking this show, and I never do that kind of stuff. Aldo Banjo Man: "And saying that the animation is 'hideous' is painfully SHALLOW. You can't even look past it." It's about as shallow as saying that How to Train Your Dragon has breathtaking animation. I also refer to my previous retort about the five other complaints as a response to "not looking past the animation. Aldo Banjo Man: "And do I have to mention the hypocrisy of you liking Courage the Cowardly Dog, which had even more disturbing imagery, even worse in some respects. But no, it move you so you like it. Can you spell "Hypocrite"?! Yeah, I think it's spelled A-L-D-O B-A-N-J-O M-A-N. Oh wait, that was the guy wondering why people are too sensitive about certain cartoons on TV Tropes: tvtropes.org/pmwiki/posts.php?… A lot of people have explained to you the difference between Courage and Flapjack, the basis is that disturbing=/=disgusting. But yes, Courage did move me emotionally, something that your beloved Flapjack (had the potential but) failed to do. Courage had it's priorities in the stories, the characters, and the heart rather than purely trying to disgust the audience. Courage also had something called "restraint." Aldo Banjo Man (replying to someone calling him out on his comment): "Most bugs are eaten alive. And thinking about it, the comment also applies to the Popplers episode of Futurama. Shouldn't there have been a way to tell that they were alive?" Yeah, he's clearly new here, or at least he missed out on my Jurassic Bark review where I said that I just started watching Futurama. Since I have not seen that episode I cannot comment on it. Too bad since it seems to be his end-all defense to this critique. Must be a fucking amazing one. Brandon Nagle: "You know there is a difference between the visuals in Courage and Flapjack. Courage was more nightmarish and Flapjack was just disgusting. Aldo Banjo Man: "Both are still unpleasant. Both still give you bad dreams." So bad dreams and unpleasant imagery are a good thing now? According to this last comment, he believes that bad dreams are a good thing since he's quick to defend disgusting imagery. He goes on to other people seeming to try to get them to rise up or something. Most of his comments got buried to spam and were removed. I must also restate that this was the first video of mine that this trolling hypocrite commented on, and it's the last. First YouTube block, and his accomplice FS Sceince is the second. FS Science: "You used to like it, but not anymore? Why? Because your "YouTuber", didn't like it, then you don't either? COME WITH REASONS!!! This show is great and you should be entitled to YOUR not others fact." I love it how he put "YouTuber" in the quotes and not something like "reviewer" or "critic." I also love how he says to come with reasons, and then calls the show great with none. By the way, this is actually a lighter version of the kind of people I was talking about in that warning video. Remember, opinions are like assholes: try to avoid the ones full of shit. Category:Miscellaneous